Melanie Peebles
Overview |intros=Lorenzo Tate |enemies= |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By New Contact(s) Information Initial Contact Store Badge Mission Story Arc Missions Defeat all Sky Raiders in Lab Briefing I just Heard that sky Raiders are planning an attack on a Crey Research Lab. The facility is working on new field Energy stabilisers for the Portal Corporation, and I think I know why the Raiders are intersted. it seems that one of these of of these field generators could be used to override the teleportation grid the city uses for rescuing endangered heroes. You have got to stop the Sky Raiders from tampering with the teleportation grid. You only have 75 minutes to stop the Sky raiders If you can deactivate all the stabilisers, the Sky raiders wont be able to interfere with the teleportation grid Enemies Clue: Debriefing Get the Records Briefing The secretive Lost have been scavenging Rikti technology and selling it to the highest bidder. The government has declared that sale of any Rikti tech illegal, but thats not enough to deter the more ruthless corporations buying it. Bringing the buyers to justice hs been all but impossible, since the lost work hard to maintain the secrecy of their deals. But I have a tip on a hideout where the lost are keeping some records. I just need a hero to go get them Those records could really help us stop the trade in illegal Rikti technology Enemies Debriefing I'll make sure that all the evidenc e gets to the right people. The Rikti nearly destroyed the world, and even the technology they left behind has all kind of traps built into them. Greedy people will do anything to gey ahead though, even if it means risking their lives and those of their customers. As long as there are heroes like you to stop them, they're going to to have a tough time of it Help fight the Lost Briefing The engineering staff in Terra Volta have spotted members of the Lost skulking around the reactor complex. Terra Volta is under near-constant attack as it is, and the last thing that they need is to have the lost planning something there as well. The Terra Volta staff have asked for a hero to help fight the Lost. Lost have been spotted in the Gordon Trench Sector and the Raysun Petroleum Refinery Enemies Debriefing You did well against the Lost, We may not know what they are up to, but at least they know that heroes like you will be ready to stop them Test the Genetic Restabiliser on the Lost Briefing SERAPH came up with some gizmo they want testing on the Lost. Its called a Genetic restabiliser, and it should affect the Lost's Destabilised gene structure. What do you say , ? Ready to take on the Lost in the name of Science Enemies Debriefing Thanks for collecting this data. Maybe SERAPH will be able to figure out what has happened to make the Lost change drastically External Links *